


That Highlight, Tho - Ponyboy

by eliniel



Series: Outsiders Requests [10]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Makeup, No Judgment, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Tumblr Request for Ponyboy experimenting with makeup.





	That Highlight, Tho - Ponyboy

I had my makeup spread out all over the bathroom sink, and it even overflowed onto the toilet seat. I looked around at it all in turn and raised an eyebrow. 

“Damn, I use a lot of shit, huh?” I asked myself, then picked up my liquid eyeliner to get to work drawing on the most perfect cat eye. As I was sliding the black makeup across the line of my eye, the door to the bathroom opened, making me jump. 

And now I have a giant black spot on my eyelid. 

I sighed and turned towards the door. Ponyboy stood in the doorway, eyes wide. 

“Oh, uh-sorry, Sylvia.” 

“It’s fine, kid.” I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and started wiping away the liner.

“What-uh-what are ya doin’ here anyway?” he asked me as I dropped the soiled paper into the trash can. 

“My dad forgot to pay the power bill and I got a date with Dally tonight,” I responded, redrawing the cat eye. I was vaguely aware he was still watching me. “Soda said it was cool. Guess I forgot to lock the door.” I looked at him through the mirror. He wasn’t just watching, he was marvelling. I lowered the liner wand for a second.

“Sylvia can-can I asked you a question?” His ears starting turning red. Whatever he wanted to ask seemed to embarrass him. I twisted the cap back into the bottle and turned around to face him, leaning against the porcelain sink. 

“Sure, what’s up?”

“W-well I-” He paused and looked down at his shoes. “I was wondering if you could, uh…”

“Could what?” I couldn’t help but smile at the way he was acting. He was such an adorable brat. 

“Could you teach me?”

“Teach you?” He looked up again and nodded towards the sink. I turned and looked at my different palettes. I looked back at him, grinning. “You want me to teach you go to do makeup?”

“You think it’s stupid,” he concurred, the red spreading to his cheeks. “I’ll just-”

“No, no,” I said, quickly. I ushered him the rest of the way into the bathroom and closed the door. “I don’t think it’s stupid. I’m just thinkin’ of all the possibilities here.” I motioned to his face. “You’ve got great structure here.”

“S-structure?”

“Bone structure, kid.”

I placed myself in front of the mirror and Pony next to me. I grabbed a brown eyeliner pencil and held it out to him. 

“Okay,” I started once he’d taken it from my hands. We both turned toward the mirror and I pointed out the shape of my own eye out to him with my pinky. “First you’ll wanna draw a line from here- to here. On the upper and lower lids.”

“Okay,” he said with a nod, and started to do as I’d instructed. His hand was a bit shaky and the line wasn’t perfect but hey- it was is first time, right? “How’s that?”

“Well, with practice you’ll get better,” I said with a slight chuckle and took the pencil from him. I set it down on the sink and picked up the two brushes I normally use for eye color. I held them up for him to see. “These are your weapons.”

“Weapons?”

“Absolutely. You keep your weapons in tip-top shape, don’t ya? Keep them clean?”

“Well, yeah I suppose-”

“So, these are for applying eye shadow. This one is for small details.” I held it up, but set it back down. “But this one’s first.” 

Pony took it from my hand and looked around at the various color palettes on the sink. 

“Okay,” he voiced his understanding. “But what colors do I use?” I looked him up and down.

“Well, I usually take colors from my outfit. Since I’m wearing black and red, I’d definitely go for a smokey eye over neutral colors.” The kid looked down at his own clothes. Blue jeans and a grey shirt. “Yours is pretty easy. Let’s start with…” I looked around at everything, then reached for one that was sitting on the toilet lid and opened it. “We’ll start with this white all over the lid to make the actual colors you use look brighter.”

He took the palette out of my hands and started applying. I grabbed my second set of brushes and started doing my own, not only to continue getting ready, but to show him how it’s done. 

Ten minutes later, Ponyboy stared at himself in the mirror, mouth wide open. He turned his head both ways, getting a closer took. 

“We ain’t done yet, kid.” 

I held up a vial of lip gloss. A soft pink, close to the color I’d had him put on his cheeks. 

“Just slide this on over your lips.”

As he leaned in close to the mirror so he wouldn’t get it all over his face, the bathroom door opened again. Dallas walked in.

“Hey, Syl. Soda said you were here gettin’-uh…” He paused in the doorway, eyes wide, as he watched his young friend. 

Ponyboy dropped the tube of gloss into the sink and turned around, quickly. 

“Oh, hey, Dal,” he said. 

“Hey...kid,” Dally said, slowly. He turned around to head out. “Sorry for interruptin’. I’ll be watchin’ TV ‘til you’re ready, Syl.”

“Okay, I’ll be done soon,” I assured him. Before he’d gone, however, my boyfriend stopped and turned back around to Pony.

“Hey kid, great highlighter.”


End file.
